hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Children
The Children or The Rescue Squad are the protagonists of Secret Neighbor. '''Six kids want to uncover the mystery of their friend disappearing. These children have planned a way to get back their friend (Nicky Roth). They all have unique abilities that either help them or not. This game takes place somewhere between ''Act 1 ''and ''Act 2, the year 1997 ''from the original game, '''Hello Neighbor. The main objective is to breach a basement with a bunch of locks on it. To unlock them, they will need to find several keys, avoid The Neighbor and Survive. '' Appearance Their appearance depends on what class you play as. The photo above shows the current kids in the game, and they all have unique abilities. Before the current kids were made, there used to be completely normal kids that didn't have any abilities, but rather the basic ones. They are not playable anymore since they were only available up to the '''Easter Update' in the beta, which introduced the current kids. The kids actually know who the protagonist in the main game, Hello Neighbor '''is, Nicky Roth. Nicky is 12 years old during the events of '''Secret Neighbor, which means that the kids also are 12 years old since they look like they are around Nicky's age group. Abilities There are many items that are scattered around the house or outside the house. The Children can use these to their advantage to either hurt a child, The Neighbor or break a window with them. Some of the items in the game do nor hurt The Neighbor or destroy windows, because of how light they are. If The Neighbor is holding a child, you can prevent them from going missing if you throw an item at them. You will stun The Neighbor and make him drop the child that he held. Stunning someone drops the health bar of them, if they get stunned enough, they will go into a state where they will go down on their knees. This state will make them crawl on the floor slowly, and they can't get up unless someone helps them or they get up themselves. Another way of getting stunned/losing health is fall damage. Depending on the height, the stun can actually get you into the state of. All the kids except Bagger lose much health when dropping from a height. He does not die from any height, no matter what. The kids also have a special set of items that they can find around the house, one of them is Glue and Milk. When holding Milk, you get the option to consume it. Consuming it will make you strong, basically making you deal less damage when hit, and throw something faster and longer than usual. Glue, however, can not be consumed, and can only be used when throwing it on the floor or on someone. The Glue is stored in a jar, and when thrown on the ground it will break, releasing all of the glue that was once contained. Stepping on the glue makes you move slower than usual, it's purpose is just to slow down a player. "The Rescue Squad" "The Rescue Squad" 'consists of 6 children: * [[Leader|'Leader]], a child who cheers up the kids, inspiring them to not lose hope, giving them a speed boost. * [[Detective|'Detective']], 'a very tall, skinny kid who can find the keys with a bunch of pictures that give hints of their location. * [[Scout|'Scout]], 'a child who knows how to defend herself with her powerful slingshot. * [[Brave|'Brave]], 'an agile child who knows how to fight and keep herself safe with her baseball bat. * [[Bagger|'Bagger]], 'a kid who has a handy backpack, that lets him get more items than usual. * [[Inventor|'Inventor]], '''a simple kid who knows how to engineer very well, he can create items with the help of cogwheels that can increase his odds of survival. But be careful, one of these kids could be '''The Neighbor. Trivia * All of the kids have a unique set of cosmetics, some palette changes or just complete outfit changes. You can find them all in the daily shop, each day a new set of cosmetics pop up there. They're all sold in separate pieces and can be bought with Coins. ** 'Coins '''are awarded to a player when they either survive a trial, do not get caught by The Neighbor, or catch-all children as The Neighbor. * Brave's hat used to be all the way back in the alpha builds for Secret Neighbor, and there used to be a green variation of the hat that doesn't exist anymore. * So far, we only know 3 of the kids' names, Brave's, Detective's and Leader's names are ''Maritza Esposito, ''Enzo Esposito, and Trinity Bales. '' * It takes 3 hits for a child to be knocked, but 5 more if you want to temporarily kill the Neighbor. It'll take 15 seconds for him to respawn. * The current kid's did not exist during the alpha builds, as there were rather kids who could be customized with no unique abilities. Gallery Player.jpg snkid.png|Old concept art for the kids. Category:Children Category:Characters